


mine, but not yet

by koofleur



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Holding Hands, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Pining Killua Zoldyck, and dumb, dumb teens, lets just enjoy them all being highschool students, sprinkles of leopika, then it'll just be fluffy relationship headcanons, they're in love and just don't know it goddamn, though he's really just as whipped, until one of them says fuck it and kiss, yeah this is just gonna be killugon headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koofleur/pseuds/koofleur
Summary: "Nope? What do you mean no, dumbass, do you not want ice cream?"Gon glanced up mid-lick, nodding vigorously at Killua's remark."Of course I do," he spoke between mouthfuls of cold cream, "but it's my job to satisfy your unhealthy sugar cravings. I'm the one who pays for food, and you just need to sit there and eat it.”Killua raised a questioning brow. He had no idea where this could possibly be going. "Oh yeah? And what's in it for you?"Gon, now immersed in trying to shape the cone into some distorted version of a cat with his tongue, answered plainly."I get to see your eyes light up when you see your favorite foods. They look really pretty when they sparkle."or; killugon being pathetically in love as highschool sophomores, but the two teens are just too dumb to notice. their friends are sick of it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	mine, but not yet

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ° this is my very first fic in ao3 (though it's really just my own personal killugon dump) so i'm new to the general kinks of the site. this all started from my notes when i was in line at the grocery store n i've been really excited to finally drop this since uwu :3 as of now, killugon are just best friends, but mostly bcs neither one of them can figure out they're utterly head over heels in love. my headcanons might gradually take the shape of a plot, but all of these pre-relationship scenarios will ultimately lead to lots of fluffy domestic romance eek. enough of me rambling, i really hope u all enjoy!!

Killua huffed as he blew his tousled bangs out of his forehead, fixing the charm on his bracelet as he waited cross-legged on a paint-chipped bench for his best friend.

They'd gone out for the weekend as they usually did, Gon picking him up on the bike he'd saved up two Christmases for at their own specially designated spot in the woods. They lived on opposite sides of town, so having a meeting place of sorts set in the middle of town was the most convenient solution set in place for the two meeting up. 

Killua was currently outside an ice cream shoppe, since Gon most of all people knew of his overzealous sweet tooth. The spry teen had decided for himself on today's location before they'd even met up, informing him on the ride over that he already had the money for the treat ready in the back pocket of his faded shorts—quite cutely at that. Gon has always been so excitable, and the striking sparkle in his eye as told the other of his plans made Killua want to melt into the cracks of the sun-worn pavement.

He laughed softly at the thought of it, of his best friend enthusiastically picking out a numbered amount of spare bills from the wad of cash he kept stuffed under his mattress to buy them their favorite soft-serve ice cream cones; most of it he earned through part-time jobs to try and help out with bills around the house, yet he never hesitated to spoil Killua and run his savings dry (whether Killua asked for it or not, which he never did). It made him blush slightly, feeling the heat creep up his neck at the thought of the other having him in the back of his mind. Gon always knew how to keep him happy, how to make him smile from ear to practical ear. He loved that about him, among many, many other things.

"Hey!" Killua heard, looking up expectantly at the familiar lilt of a voice to find the boy in question walking up to the bench wearing the biggest grin, two vanilla ice cream cones in either hand.

Killua's was the one with extra fudge swirls and bits of chocolate chips, of course. 

“Took you long enough,” the boy joked, getting a soft nose scrunch in response as his friend drew closer to the bench.

"Here you go, Killu," Gon breathed out the nickname easily, one that unknowingly made the tips of his best friend's ears flush. "I know you like cookie crumbs with your ice cream, but they were out today. We'll just have to come tomorrow and get some more!"

Killua took the offered cone, suppressing the slight tingle that rushed through his hand as their fingers brushed. He grinned cheekily at the pout that played on his friend's mouth at his disappointment from the shoppe's lack of cookie crumb toppings, wanting to kiss it away and only see the upturned corners of a smile that always managed to make his soul seem lighter in his body, a fluttering feeling in his belly.

That was, however, utterly out of the question.

"Don't pout, idiot," he joked, flicking him square in the forehead as Gon plopped down in the bench space beside him. "I'll live without the crumbs, we can just try again next week when we finish our true crime marathon binge on Saturday at your place. It'll be my treat."

He watched as the other gripped the bruised spot on his forehead and stuck his tongue out in rebuttal, letting out a soft whine, but deciding the ice cream lingering before him was a bigger matter to concern himself with. A smart verdict indeed. He brought the cone to his eager lips, tongue lapping excitedly at the vanilla cream. Too excitedly, considering a dollop of the dessert now glistened at the tip of Gon's pointy nose.

"Nope, not on my watch."

Killua stifled a giggle at the sight, holding his bottom lip between his teeth gleefully before responding. He really was an idiot.

"Nope? What do you mean no, dumbass, do you not want ice cream?"

Gon glanced up mid-lick, nodding vigorously at Killua's remark.

"Of course I do," he spoke between mouthfuls of cold cream, "but it's my job to satisfy your unhealthy sugar cravings. I'm the one who pays for food, and you just need to sit there and eat it.”

Killua raised a questioning brow. He had no idea where this could possibly be going. "Oh yeah? And what's in it for you?"

Gon, now immersed in trying to shape the cone into some distorted version of a cat with his tongue, answered plainly.

"I get to see your eyes light up when you see your favorite foods. They look really pretty when they sparkle."

Saying Killua short-circuited would be something of an understatement. His brain played static, feeling fuzzy and virtually full of nothing but the stringy cotton used to stuff pillow cases to make them feel extra fluffy. Given all the boundless time in the universe, his mind never could’ve pieced together having Gon maneuver their conversation to his benefit and spit what he refused to admit was absolute, unabated flirting. _Because it wasn’t._

Stunned, he shied away, turning from Gon to study the now seemingly intriguing cracks that lined the pavement below his dangling feet with a raging blush at his cheeks; in all honesty, if he squinted hard enough, that fissure in the cement managed to look an awful lot like Beyonce. It'd been years since he met Gon, and he still could never get used to his bluntness, given he was the practical walking enigma of "no filter" and it flustered Killua beyond reasonable doubt. 

"Shut up."

Still concealing the redness tainting his face, he took a bite out of his untouched ice cream; licking, he found, took up too much of his precious snacking time. The quicker he got one treat down, the sooner he could be happily chomping on the next.

"Is it good?" Gon asked curiously, the faint rise in pitch of his voice telling Killua he was hoping the answer would be yes. He was, unsurprisingly, blissfully unaware of the mess he'd made of his friend. Ignorance really is bliss.

And yet Killua couldn’t blame him; the sound of his best friend’s voice was enough to make the boy just as easily forget about his own self-consuming thoughts. His one and only priority was now to reassure the wide-eyed pup beside him.

"Perfect," Killua offered, because it really was, heart melting with the toothy smile Gon flashed hearing the positive review. "Very much unlike your grades in pre-calc.”

Gon turned with a playful frown, lips curled down in a feigned scowl with an offended palm plastered to his chest. “Hey, at least I actually _tried_ to study!”

"Gon,” Killua spoke evenly, grip on the cone tightening as he tried to keep himself from cracking a doting smile at the memory. This was a serious moment. It was. “We called the _entire_ night before the quiz we had on Wednesday with Leorio and Kurapika to study together, and you spent the _entire_ time there gluing that frog sticker pack Alluka bought you at the dollar store into your journal. I'd hardly count that as trying."

And as easy as that, the topic of conversation was shifted, as simple as flipping a light switch as their chatter veered into talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 

It was like this pretty much everyday; the pair was infinitely comfortable with each other, hardly noticing when they’d hop from topic to topic, or end up burrowing into the other’s unwashed hoodie as they discussed an upcoming pop quiz they were dreading having to study for. 

Killua was most often doing the burrowing—you wouldn’t catch him dead admitting it, but the earthy tones Gon’s clothes picked up from the garden he’d spend most of his time tending to in his backyard were something he could hardly bring himself to resist.

Can you blame him? Gon was his comfort person.  
After a light-hearted back and forth between which they considered was the better Hogwarts house, Gon carefully removed the legs Killua had cozily placed in his lap, drifting his fingers to lock around his friend's slim wrist in a sign of wanting to tug him closer by the sleeve of his gray turtleneck. His eyes glossed over the way they did whenever he was itching to tell Killua something he was feeling particularly enthusiastic about, often hoping to convince his best friend to do or see whatever it was alongside him. 

And Killua, despite initial complaints, always said yes to whatever it ended up being.

"Come on, Killu," Gon drawled, extending that last vowel of the other's nickname with a jutted lower lip. He was already targeting his friend’s weak points this early into the whining; that wasn’t a good sign for Killua’s practically hypothetical resolve. "I just remembered Zushi told me there were baby ducklings hatching later today in the park, and I wanna go see them.” His fists were balled into animated handfuls of sunshine, and Killua had to physically sink his teeth down into his lower lip to keep himself from cooing. “If we hurry now, we may even get to see a few of them leave their shells!"

The close proximity of the other made Killua a little dizzy, not particularly in a bad way, but enough to feel his heart lurch in his throat. It left a large portion of his mind blank, body left on autopilot as he offered a meek nod which had Gon buzzing with joy. 

And suddenly, an idea popped up into Killua's mind. Was it a good one? Likely not, but it was in his mind anyway.

"Yay! You're just the best," Gon cheered, moving to pick himself up from the bench with an extra skip in his step. "Okay, let's—"

It was now or never. 

"Oh, wait."

Killua tugged him by the grip he already had on his sleeve lightly, making Gon tumble back into his designated section of bench with a muted yelp.

A little disoriented, Gon shifted to offer the boy beside him a questioning frown, eyes glittering playfully as he fought to balance the half-eaten cone in his remaining free hand.

"Come here a sec," Killua purred before leaning forward, breaking well past Gon's personal bubble while lifting a thumb to the other's nose. His other hand rested beside Gon's thigh, face wavering slight centimeters before Gon's own features molded in surprise, and, as a footnote, it took a lot to manage to truly surprise him. Killua nearly lost track of what he was planning to do himself, wrapped up in the light dusting of freckles Gon sported under the stream of his doe eyes. The sight practically gave him chest pains.

Swallowing hard, he could feel his friend tense, eyes trained on the trail Killua's thumb was taking only to have the pad of his finger wipe a dot of cream off the top. Killua brought the thumb to his lips, placing it between his parted mouth to suck the remnants of cream off his finger. 

He could see Gon's eyes gleam, and he thought he must've imagined the red flush branching past the ends of his ears as the victim of Killua’s actions managed to do nothing but ogle stiffly. A few drawn-out seconds passed, the slight "o" shape of Gon’s mouth falling flat after realizing he'd been staring a little too hard at Killua's lips before willing himself to turn away.

“How..." Gon spoke, trailing off as he gulped thickly, making Killua’s eyes following the bob of his Adam's apple. “How—How long was that _thing_ staining my nose?” He suddenly spat wildly, gesticulating at random before moving to poke an accusing finger at his friend’s chest. “Were you just not gonna tell me if we’d never gotten up from the bench, you _dimwit_?”

Killua gawked in absolute disbelief, not knowing what else to do besides offer one hard, thuggish knock at the crown of the other’s head. How dare he feel so—so blatantly entitled?

“Be grateful I at least decided to tell you, _idiot_. I saved you from looking like you were about to join the fucking circus and you repay me with petty, half-assed _whines_. Do I look like a walking grievance box to you, fucker?”

Gon winced at the blow, sucking in his lips as though to keep himself from slipping out a curse he knew would earn him a sprain up his crotch. Holding his line of vision straight, he reached his arm back to thread his fingers with Killua's slightly smaller hand, yanking at the limb with an effort no more forceful than casting a stuffie into its respective toy box bin. It's shape fit like a snug puzzle in Gon's own calloused one. “Whatever, you pest. Let’s, u-um, go before we—before we miss it.” 

Killua didn't miss the tumbling of his words, and if the heat blooming in his chest served as any clue, he was practically beaming seeing that, just maybe, Gon wasn't the only one who made his world a pile of gooey lovesickness.

Just maybe, he let himself think as his best friend pulled him along restlessly to the duck pond a few minutes walking distance, Gon felt as crazy about him as Killua had for all the years since they'd first crossed paths.

"Killu, lemme taste." 

Gon's words broke his train of long-winded thought, drawing his attention to the expectant tongue his friend was poking out as he nodded in the direction of the hand holding Killua's ice cream. Chest pain, chest pains.

Killua offered an unamused glare, nibbling on the inside of his cheek to keep his lips from tugging into the most cheesy, gouda-filled of smiles. He was really just an obnoxious puppy.

“You’re lucky I love you” he hissed, but it was absent of any spite. If anything, it sounded nothing short of being laced with affection, Killua bringing the cone gingerly to Gon’s mouth and being careful the half-melted chocolate didn’t stain his lips.

Gon took a generous lick, humming pleasantly at the taste as he gazed up at Killua with happy eyes. Eyes that Killua hoped he only had for him. “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed hshjds (∩˃o˂∩)♡ leave a comment below w ur thoughts, i'd love to hear them! i also might debate on making a twitter specifically for interacting w readers if this goes well, but we'll see ahh. have a beautiful day! ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚


End file.
